Raven's Roost (Cerulean)
Raven's Roost is an outpost island located in the . There are four known routes from the island: , , , and . Natural resources Buildings ; Distillery : Chambord D'or ; Fort : Nevermore ; Dusted building : Gone, But Not Forgotten (shipyard) Government Governors *Bibity, July 2006 to October 2006. *Urgghh, October 2006 to November 2006. *Shrike, November 2006 to ?. *Zamiza, ? to ?. *Prosperity, January 2007 to February 2007 *Callindi, February 2007 to March 2007. *Livngdedgirl, March 2007 to ? *Three, ? to Jan 2008. *Avernus, January 2008-February 2008 *Dcyborg, February 2008 *Ladydrake, February 2008 to June? 2008 *unknown, June? 2008 to August 2008 *Psyyche, August 2008 to Nov 2009 *Crip, November 2009 to April 2010 *Estonian, April 2010 to October 2010 *Sassythang, October 2010 to September 2011 *Aethera, September 2011-? *Tigerbeard, ? - ? *Amaesing, ? - March 2013 *Gromster, March 2013 to June 2013 *Gonark, June 2013 to present History Raven's Roost was originally located on the Cobalt Ocean. A tree to the southwest edge of the wood grove reads, "This island were fashioned by Belgarion." , 2006-07-22 - Hydrophobia takes the island in a three round sinking blockade against a handful of defenders. A large number of ships were sunk in this blockade. 2006-11-07 - Caution Road Humps transfered the island to Indestructible Fury. 2007-02-25 - Indestructible Fury transferred the island to Enosichthon. , 2007-03-11 - Enosichthon successfully defends the island in a three round non-sinking blockade against Oceanus Expeditus. , 2007-03-31 - Dark Asylum successfully attacks and wins the blockade against Enosichthon, Red Ribbon Army and Oceanus Expeditus. , 2007-06-30 - Dark Asylum successfully defended on a three round blockade the attack of the Brigand King Azarbad the Great Flag, The All-Consuming Flame Dark Asylum transferred the island to Grabthar's Hammer for winning the Sea Monster LONGing for Love event. , 2008-06-08 - Dark Asylum successfully attacks and wins against Static Before the Storm 2008-08-21 - Dark Asylum transferred the island to Scarlet Masquerade for winning the Last Dhow Standing event. , 2009-07-12 - Scarlet Masquerade successfully defended the island in a three round sinking blockade against blackstar. , 2009-09-16 - Scarlet Masquerade successfully defended the island in a sinking blockade against Got Milk. The OMs cancelled the blockade after the first round, after Got Milk failed to make an appearance in their second blockade of the day. , 2009-11-07 - Scarlet Masquerade did not defend; Faded Legend took possession of the island and Crip became the new governor. , 2010-04-25 - Flaming Rosebud successfully attacked and wins against Faded Legend, Estonian became the new governor. , ????-??-?? Art of War successfully attacked and wins, Sassythang became the new governor. , 2010-10-23 - Art of War successfully defended against Flaming Rosebud , 2011-02-11 -Art of War successfully defended against Forever Untamed , 2011-09-17 - Maniacal Menagerie successfully attacks and wins in 4 rounds against Barnabus and his Chthonic Horde, Aethera became the new governor. , 2013-03-23 - Maniacal Menagerie chose not to defend against Vargas the Mad's flag The Enlightened. , 2013-03-30 - OCEAN PLAGUE took the island from Vargas the Mad's The Enlightened.